


summertime syndrome

by skechers_light_ups (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Best Friends, Child Abuse, Comfort, Consensual Underage Sex, Cutting, Demons, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, M/M, Methamphetamines, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychosis, Religion, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut, Suicide, Touching, Underage Sex, depressive psychosis, meth, south park - Freeform, super best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skechers_light_ups
Summary: When Tweek deliberately uses drugs behind his friends backs, and Damien becomes the ruler of Hell (literally), the two things mix in a weird, unnerving fashion; Tweek thinks he's just hallucinating but can't quit the drug, but Damien knows full well that everything happening is real.---"Hey, Tweek?""Yes?""Why did you have to lie to me?"
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Bebe Stevens, Token Black/Clyde Donovan, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. author's notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend mar and girlfriend evelyne!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+mar+and+girlfriend+evelyne%21).



> this is semi-interactive with a few friends of mine! just a warning lol

Hello! Please read the tags for trigger warnings. I'm going to get this started soon!


	2. headcanons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some important character headcanons, like height and mental illnesses

**Heights:**  
Damien - 6’3’’  
Token - 6’3’’  
Stan - 6’1’’  
Craig - 5’11’’  
Cartman - 5’10’’  
Kenny - 5’9’’  
Nichole - 5’7’’  
Bebe - 5’6’’  
Jimmy - 5’6’’ standing straight  
Kyle - 5’5’’   
Clyde - 5’5’’  
Wendy - 5’4’’  
Tweek - 5’3’’  
Pip - 5’3’’  
Butters - 5’2’’

**Mental Illnesses/Weaknesses/Issues:**  
Token - (Minor) Anxiety, Panic Attacks  
Stan - Depression, Anxiety, (Minor) PTSD, Alcoholism, Panic Attacks  
Craig - Depression, Social Anxiety, Panic Attacks, Nicotine Addiction  
Cartman - Body Dysmorphia, Anger Issues, Narcissistic Personality Disorder  
Kenny - Anxiety, PTSD, Marijuana Addiction  
Nichole - Anger Issues  
Bebe - Dumb Bitch Disorder  
Jimmy - Anxiety  
Kyle - Anger issues, (vague) Narcissistic Personality Disorder, Anxiety, Panic Attacks  
Clyde - Body Dysmorphia, Bulimia, Panic Attacks, Anxiety, Manic Depression?  
Wendy - Annoying Bitch Syndrome  
Tweek - Paranoia/Paranoid Personality Disorder, Depressive Psychosis, Anxiety, Panic Attacks, Meth Addiction, Bulimia  
Pip - Crippling Anxiety, Panic Attacks, Internalized Homophobia, general self-hatred  
Butters - PTSD, Anxiety, Panic Attacks, Internalized Homophobia


End file.
